Positioning services have developed into an important public service in people's daily life, and a core technology of the positioning services is a positioning technology.
Current mainstream positioning technologies include: a Global Positioning System (GPS) technology using a positioning satellite for positioning, a cell identity (ID) positioning technology determining a location of a to-be-positioned terminal by obtaining a cell ID of the location of the to-be-positioned terminal, and a positioning technology using an active signal device for positioning, such as WiFi or Bluetooth.
In addition, there is also a geomagnetic positioning technology, and a theoretical basis of the geomagnetic positioning technology is that: geomagnetic filed strength of any place on the Earth is different, and the geomagnetic filed strength corresponds to a latitude and a longitude in a one-to-one manner, so that as long as geomagnetic field strength of a location of a to-be-positioned terminal is measured, positioning can be implemented.
However, the GPS technology and the positioning technology using the active signal device depend heavily on a signal source. When a signal is not good or not stable, interruption occurs, and as a result, a continuous and stable positioning service cannot be provided. Although the cell ID positioning technology is stable, positioning precision is low, and only the positioning precision in a cell range can be provided. In addition, because surface configuration interferes with geomagnetic information, a case that multiple places have close or same geomagnetic information may occur. As a result, positioning accuracy of the geomagnetic positioning technology is relatively low.
That is, there is a technical problem in an existing positioning technology that positioning stability, positioning precision, and positioning accuracy cannot be achieved simultaneously.